User talk:Sorceror Nobody
__FORCETOC__ ~ATH I noticed that you posted something on the ~ATH page. You said the term may have been "a mishap" Look at one term you used. "TILLDEATH" Look at the words. "TILL DEATH" The term was probably thought up that way. Asuuming Hussie thinks at all like me. (He probably doesn't.) 13:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking abo- oh, on the talk page? Man, I was looking for the exact word "mishap" since you put that in quotes >.> Anyway, what I was saying there is that it's totally coincidental that ATH is Hussie's hypothetical initials, if he happens to have a middle name beginning with T... which, as far as we know, he doesn't. The OP was grasping at straws with that, really. It's definitely true that ~ATH originates from til death'' "Collapsible" class Aepokk directed me for my inquiry about the class "collapsible". I was noticing you were able to use it, without putting "mw-" before it. It also behaves differently, and I was wondering how you did it. I looked on the main MediaWiki pages I knew of, and I couldn't find anything. Help? Ylimegirl (talk) 03:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :I've never really stopped to think about the class needing defining, though I suppose it logically must require a piece of JavaScript. I think we inherit it automatically from universal MediaWiki. Looking at the MediaWiki manual on collapsing, it looks like "mw-" is the general class, which we could use for divs and stuff as well, but tables can be collapsed without the "mw-". Beyond that, I can't tell you much more, as my JS experience is limited, and I don't know all the workings of MediaWiki RE: Restricted info policy I figured there would be something or another wrong with that. Oh well. Now I know. Rabbeseking (talk) 15:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Discussion closed The joke dates to 1955 and was a Chinese bakery, aka fortune cookie factory. No earlier reference of the joke is known. 17:50, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :And as noted on TVTropes, which I presume is where you got it from, it's widely suspected that it's been around for longer than that. I maintain my view that it could easily have been around almost as long as text-bearing goods have been manufactured in factories, which is a really damn long time. :Regardless, this doesn't change the fact that it is absolutely not exclusive to fortune cookies. I suspect the problem is that you have it fixed in your mind that the message is a fortune, which certainly does only work for fortune cookies. But it's not a fortune. It's a piece of generic text that can, but not necessarily does, come in the specific form of a fortune. In fact, it's really not a fortune even when it is in a fortune cookie, unless pleas for help somehow count as vague nonsense portents of the future. :Either way, closing the discussion on the article talk page doesn't just mean "take it to SN's talk page". I mean, you are allowed to bring it here (since it's not clogging the article talk), but that doesn't mean I have any interest in further debate beyond the end of this very response ::I took it here because you closed it right when I was going to note that. I got that info from a quick Google search, not sure if tvtropes was involved. The lucky numbers point remained valid regardless. 18:08, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Dude I dropped the lucky numbers point. I was stating aloud how my misconception was that it was a single number instead of a string, agreed that as a string of single or double digit numbers it made sense as lucky ones, and conceded the point. And then you brought it up again, and I have no idea why. :::Anyway the bottom line is I agree with SN that 1) The origin isn't necessarily fortune cookies, and even if it was it'd be Japan or America, not China, because the things weren't by any means invented in China, that is a rumor. They didn't come to China until like 1989. 2) The origin doesn't necessarily matter anyway, so much as the fact that it does fit other formats. I'm exiting this conversation too, but as a parting note, I'm truly sorry about your situation with Bulbapedia. ''' 07:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I brought up and will not drop the lucky numbers because it solidifies the usage in this instance as referencing fortune cookies. Everyone knows that fortune cookies are not actually a Chinese invention. A lot of things can be used for other stuff, I can give a turtle glasses, it still works because turtles have eyes but no one is going to assume that glasses are supposed to be for turtles. 14:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::*sigh* Can this be taken to your talk page rather than mine now, please? EDIT: Although since both Aepokk and I have declared intent to disengage from this ridiculous folly, you shouldn't need to take it anywhere. But if someone else does jump in for reasons unknown to mankind, keep it on your talk or theirs. Or start a thread in Complete Bullshit ::::::Don't worry, I have no intention of taking it to my talk page. 14:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC)